Mess is Mine
by Werepossum
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Loki is stripped of his powers and sent to live with the Avengers as punishment for his crimes. As he struggles to get used to a life with mediocre books, mortals, technology, and funny tasting water he's also looking for something else. Redemption.
1. Prologue

**A/n:** I don't own the Avengers or Loki. Marvel owns them.

I'm also new to the Fandom, so there are things that I'm probably going to get wrong. Let me know nicely, either in a review or DM and I'll fix it. That said. The voice of some of the characters are going to be off. I know this. Please be patient with me as I familiarize myself with them. This takes place after the Battle of New York and Before Dark World.

* * *

Loki grimaces as the spell crawls through his body, cutting him like a razor and stripping him of his magic. The pain is unbearable. Tears roll down his face unbidden, and he's not sure for whom or why.

His brother Thor, stares solemnly at the wooden table, refusing to meet his gaze. Arrogant, reckless, and stupid, he is the favored son. Loki hates him for it. Odin watches with a blank expression on his face. The same expression he wore when he was listening to a report about the state of the palace walls or some quarrel between two of his subjects. His mother, Frigga. Well, she isn't his mother. Not really sits beside Loki conducting the spell, sending her magic into him. It's a complex spell and Loki lost track of the ritual ages ago. Hollow circles begin to form underneath her eyed from the exertion. Frigga's mouth moves soundlessly as she directs the spell. Her maidens, goddesses in their own right stand by providing additional strength. Loki has no intention of going down without a fight.

Loki bites his lip to keep from crying out in pain as it moves deeper into the reservoirs of his magic. The barriers he put up slowly breaking down from the pressure. He won't give Odin or Thor that satisfaction of knowing how badly it hurts. A sweat breaks out on his forehead and he tastes blood from biting his lip. He grips the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turn white.

"Stop fighting it," Odin commands. "It'll be over sooner."

"I'm supposed to be on that throne. It is my birthright," Loki snarls.

"You were never meant to be king of Asgard, Midgard or anywhere else. I saved you from certain death when you were a child." Odin answers. He leans forward and focuses on Loki with his one good eye. "You must pay the price for your crimes."

"So you're sending me back?" Loki growls struggling against the chains that hold him. "I did not agree to this. I would rather rot in a cell underneath the palace than live among mortals."

"Thor was stripped of his magic, banished there to learn humility and so you will follow in his footsteps and do the same." Odin answers serenely. He walks over to the window that overlooks the rest of the city.

"You won't be alone, brother," Thor whispers. "I will be there. And the other Avengers."

"I hate you," Loki spits. "All of you."

Suddenly a searing white pain enters his body. Loki writhes in his chair. A scream escapes his lips as his body is torn apart. He falls to the floor, hitting his head. Thor moves to help him. Provide comfort. Something. Anything. Odin puts his hand out to stop him.

"This is cruel," Thor cries, tears well up in his eyes. "Stop!"

"There's no turning back now."

Loki writhes on the floor as if metal from the hottest forge dig into his skin. Another scream is ripped out of his mouth. Suddenly, everything is quiet and Loki's blue eyes stare glassily at the ceiling.

The pages of the leather bound book turn black. Colors appear on the pages. Vibrant red, blues, greens, red, golds, and silvers turn into words and pictures forming an elaborate manuscript. Hidden and bound among its beauty is Loki's magic.

Frigga puts on the final touches of the spell to make it unbreakable. Her son is slumped on the floor is unconscious from the pain.

Odin stares at Loki with an unreadable expression on his face. "It is done and we can put this shame of our family behind us. Good. Come Thor, there are preparations we must make before you leave for Midgard."

Thor casts one more look at his younger brother lying on the floor before following the King of Asgard out of the room.

"Leave us," she commands her maidens.

One steps forward. "You are very weak."

"I know. Loki has always been a fighter." She manages a weak smile. "But I have words that are only meant for my son to hear. Wait for me in my chambers."

She curtsies. "Yes, All-Mother."

Frigga waits until the door closes behind her and the footsteps die away before she moves to kneel at Loki's side. Loki's chest rises shallowly. His jet black hair is plastered to his pale face. She strokes his sweat-soaked hair. "You were always my son even if you didn't come out of my womb," She whispers. "I love you regardless. I love you despite the crimes you committed against Midgard. You have so much potential to be a good king Loki, but you allowed bitterness to poison your heart. Your hatred was your undoing, but love will be your redemption. " Frigga leans down and presses her lips against his forehead. His eyelids flutter, open briefly, and then close again. A groan escapes his lips.

A knock at the door interrupts her. "What is it?" She says sternly.

Thor pokes his head in the door. A worried expression clouds his strong features. He looks more and more like his father every day.

"Are you sure it's wise to send him back to Midgard?" Thor asks, standing over his brother's motionless body. The spell has been completed. The leather bound book sits on the table open to an elaborate decorated page. Thor's afraid to touch it. The sooner he gets it to Earth and in a vault where Loki can't find it the better. Dr. Strange will add one more layer of protection, but even he's not sure that will stop Loki.

"It's the only way," Frigga says, not meeting Thor's eyes. "Odin will eventually find a reason to have him killed. You know that. Loki was merely a pawn.

Thor doesn't answer right away.

"He is my son, just as much as you are." She runs a hand through Loki's silky black locks. They were slightly uncontrollable despite Loki's best efforts.

"He's not the boy you used to know."

Frigga blinks back tears. "I know, but he is no monster either. Something happened."

"You can't keep protecting him. He is no longer a child."

"Then what will you have me do? I can't sentence my son to life in a cell." Frigga retorts. "He will die if not by Odin's hand then he will die by his own as he descends into madness. Maybe he can find peace and meaning on Midgard."

Thor shakes his head. "I don't know, but I hope you're right."

Frigga rises to her feet and walks over to the book. "I've made the spell as strong as I am able. However, it still can be broken. If the ink starts running or disappearing, it means the spell is weakening. If that happens you must bring it to me as soon as possible."

Thor bows and brings his fist to his chest. "You have my word."

 **A/n:** If you want to know what a Black Hours (that's what this manuscript is called) looks like google Black Hours of Galeazzo Maria Sforza.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own the Avengers or Loki. Marvel owns them.

I'm also new to the Fandom, so there are things that I'm probably going to get wrong. Let me know nicely, either in a review or DM and I'll fix it. That said. The voice of some of the characters are going to be off. I know this. Please be patient with me as I familiarize myself with them. This takes place after the Battle of New York and Before Dark World.

Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

A steady beeping brings him back to reality. Loki's eyes flutter open. The white ceiling with bright lights. _This isn't Asgard_ , he thinks. _This isn't even close to Asgard. I am in Hel. Or I've died._ His head aches and his body feels like he'd been smashed into the ground by the Hulk yet again. He groans and tries to sit up. There's something stuck to his chest. He pulls down the flimsy gown. Five circles with a different color wire stick to his chest. Loki represses a scream. Thor stands over him.

"Where am I?" Loki gasps trying to sit up. A cold sweat covers his body and he tastes something metallic in his mouth. Blood. Vomit. Maybe both. Thor rushes to his side. "Easy, brother."

"Well, if it isn't Reindeer Games. Welcome back to the land of the living." The familiar voice of the Man of Iron greets him.

"I'd rather be dead," Loki snaps.

"Brother." Thor warns. "None of that."

"Where am I?" He repeats still struggling to get out of bed.

"New York City, home of the Avengers." Tony Stark leans against the window with his crossed arms in front of him.

"I thought I smelled the stink of mortals."

"Boy, I bet you're fun at parties." Tony says rolling his eyes.. "Anyway. You're stuck with us now.

And unfortunately we're stuck with you."

"So we might as well get along?" Loki smirks. "I'd rather be rotting in a cell for eternity."

Thor reaches for his brother's shoulder. "Please. It's not as terrible here as you think. The food is amazing. The technology. The literature.

"You always had low standards for just about everything," Loki retorts. He tries to get out of bed, but realizes that he is covered in wires. He lifts up the green hospital gown. "What the hell is this?"

"A heart monitor," A female voice says cheerfully. "My name is Sarah. I'm your nurse. Dr. Strange should be here in a few minutes to assess you."

A knock moments later, and Dr. Strange appears. A powerful aura surrounds him. Other than that, Loki can't detect anything more. "Hello!" he says cheerfully. More cheerful that Loki thinks necessary. "Loki. How are you feeling?"

"Hi." Loki says flatly, glaring at Dr. Strange. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"If I could ask everyone with the exception of Thor and Sarah to step out for a moment I'd appreciate it." He fishes something out of his pocket. A light. He shines it into Loki's eyes.

"What is that?"

"You fell off your chair and hit your head. I'm checking for a concussion. Are you having any pain?"

"No." He glares at Dr. Strange. It's a lie. His veins still burn from his magic being stripped from him. He doubt this second rate mortal could do anything about it. "How long have I been here?"

He, Thor, and Sarah exchange glances, as Dr. Strange continues his examination.

"About three days. Maybe four." Thor says. "After they took your magic, you were… well, we weren't sure you weren't going to make it. Being mortal now, there's nothing they could do we brought you here."

"You mean they didn't want to," Loki corrects. "There's a difference. Don't think I'm not aware."

Thor shifts uncomfortably on his place by Loki's bedside. "This wasn't easy for all of us. Most of all Mother."

"She's not my mother."

"She loves you."

"Says the favorite son.".

"Sarah, you can unhook him from the heart monitor. I think he's going to live," Dr. Strange says. Then he turns to Thor. "Are you sure it's wise for him to stay here?"

Sarah walks to the heart monitor, presses a few keys and the beeping stops. Loki sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She pats his shoulder and gives him a kind smile. "It sounds like you've had a rough couple of days. I'm sorry to hear it. We'll get you off this heart monitor then at least you'll be a little more comfortable. If you don't mind sliding down your gown, I can unhook you."

Loki pulls down the rough fabric to expose the electrodes on sticky round circles with wires attached to them. The skin around them is red and irritated. "It'll go away in a day or so," Sarah says. "My best friend has trouble with the adhesive too."

Loki studies Sarah. Her blond hair is pulled back out of her face in a braid. She has blue eyes and a dusting of freckles on her cheekbones. Her blue scrubs aren't particularly flattering on her. She wraps the cords and sets them on the desk of the monitor.

"Is that it?" He asks. "May I leave now?"

"You just have to yank off the electrodes. And I recommend doing it fast like you're ripping off a bandage. It hurts less."

Loki makes a face as he forces his fingers under the sticky adhesive. Thor reaches over easily pulls the one on the left side.

"Ow." Loki growls, glaring at his brother.

"Look! It took your hair off." Thor shows him the patch gleefully. "I want to do another."

"No. I can do it myself. Thank you." He grimaces again as Thor yanks off another one.

"He's older, right?" Sarah asks pointing to Thor.

"I'm adopted," Loki interjects. "He's not really my brother."

"Yes," Thor says at the same time.

"I have two older brothers. I know how it feels." She continues. Sarah's eyes rest on Loki's. "I better get back to the lab. I hope you feel better."

 _No,_ Loki thinks. _You have no idea how I feel."_

—

To his great relief, there are no reindeer or any kind of horned mammal decorations in his room. Instead, the room has a minimalistic modern appeal. The walls are painted a light gray. The bedspread on the bed is a deep forest green. A few trunks sit against the wall with his things that he'd been allowed to bring from Asgard. There's a desk, a dresser and a small bookshelf. He walks to the closet. Someone had been nice enough to hang up his few articles of clothing. He touches a heavy fur cape and lined with gold. It's not likely he would need it. Winters here in Midgard aren't that cold, according to Thor but he couldn't bear to leave it behind. _Such a sentimental bastard,_ he thinks. _I'm a whore for nice things._

A lot of the items he brought with him weren't things he'd be able to use like the books of old stories that he knows by heart. Most of his magic books have been confiscated when they locked him in his quarters after the Battle of New York. Frigga insisted, or course. It would be more comfortable than a cell. A small blessing and enough time to prepare for the worst.

 _Oh._ Loki thinks. _That._

He closes his eyes and tries to locate his magic deep within himself. Nothing. Loki attempts to cast an illusion, He pictures a snake slithering on the bed but nothing happens. Not even a shimmer. Panic fills his stomach. _How will I defend myself?_

"No."

His hand shakes as he holds it over the floor willing for something, anything to happen.

"No!" He whispers in a hoarse whispers. "It can't be."

 _Frigga, you bitch,_ he fumes. He picks up one of the books from the bookshelves and hurls it against the far wall. He doesn't do it with his own books. They're too precious. The paperback makes a pathetic thunk and slides down the wall. _There must be a way,_ he thinks, trying again.

 _They can't have taken it all._ Still nothing. He tries until the throb in his head becomes an incessant ache.

Loki slumps on the bed at last and puts his head in his hands. A loud sob escapes his lips. _I truly am stuck here in this gods forsaken place. And I am without allies or anyone to call a friend._ He balls his fists _. Nevertheless, I will survive this. I've been through much much worse._

He stands and wipes his eyes. Crying won't do. He strolls across the room and opens one of the ornate trunks. He digs around underneath the books and papers he's brought with him until he finds a small black pouch. The contents and clink in his hand.

"Ah, here it is," he mutters easing some of the contents of the bag in his hand. A carved black stallion rearing up on his hind legs about the size of his palm with a painted green and gold saddle falls out. Despite the low light in the room, the gold still gleams brightly. Smiling smugly, Loki sets it on his bedside table. "There. Feels a little bit more like home now."

 **A/n:** Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own the Avengers or Loki. Marvel owns them.

Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

A loud moan echoes through the apartment. Loki groans and closes his eyes. Thor's rutting his latest broad again. What was her name? Jane? No amount of meditation would make that go away. It was a daily, no, often a multiple times a day occurrence. Thor's love of women has transcended Asgard into Midgard. At least, Loki won't have to clean up after him or fend off former lovers. A small blessing.

Hopefully, Thor would tire of her and then their living quarters would be quiet. He hadn't met her yet as he'd been trying to avoid interacting with the inhabitants of Stark Tower as much as possible. However, Thor was rather taken with her. Knowing Thor, that doesn't mean much. He closes the book he'd been attempting to read. It's mediocre at best. He rubs his right temple, trying to ease the headache that gathered there. It'd been constant nuisance, this headache.

Then there's the question of the Midgardian woman known as Sarah who lived with them.. She seemed to be a point of contention between Thor and his current lover. The mortal lover seemed to become jealous easily. Both Sarah and Thor were oblivious to it, it seems. She made him cookies and desserts and they talked about fighting. All things Thor likes.

The door of the apartment bangs open and voices fill the apartment. Loki sets down his book and cracks open the door a bit. Jane's moans grow louder.

"Nothing says welcome to New York like the sounds of people having sex," A male voice says sardonically.

"This happens a lot, just to let you know. Fair warning," Sarah says.

"Awesome, another Emily. More or less. That ended well… for her." Another female voice answers.

"You won or the relationship ended?" The same male voice that spokes the first time.

"I'm just saying, I have a right to sleep and not live in a constant porno. And she moved out a few months later. There were more problems than her loud sex life, like her coke addiction. Which, good for you. I'm glad you're getting laid. I just don't want to hear it."

 _Whoever this girl is, I like her._

"One of these day, your evil streak is going to get you into a lot of trouble," An older man warns.

Tony's voice interjects. "He's the god of thunder. You might want to be careful."

"Good to know." She replies unimpressed.

Loki peers out his door trying to get a better look at the new visitors without being seen. If he had his magic, he could cast some kind of scrying spell. Not having access to his magic makes him feel vulnerable. A feeling that he doesn't like at all.

"Guess we can't count on his help," Sarah says. "He is indisposed."

Suddenly, Loki's view is blocked by Steve. "You wanna lend a hand?"

"I don't suppose I have a choice." Loki opens the door a little wider.

Steve claps a hand on his shoulder. "It's good for you. It builds character."

Reluctantly, he leaves his room and follows the other man down the hall. Another mortal joining their living quarters. How repulsive. _I'd rather be in a cell in Asgard._ He thinks. Steve presses the button for the elevator. A few moments later, the little cell arrives and they step in it. The elevator lurches and they ride down. Loki hides his distaste for elevators. He much preferred the stairs.

"So when was someone going to tell me someone else was going to be living with me?"

"Well, Thor was supposed to tell you." Steve answers.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want this."

"Relax." Steve puts a hand his shoulder. "

Loki glares at him until he removes it. "Are you making them Avengers? Is that why they're here? In this big building you had stick them in the same quarters as me?"

"Take that up with Tony. I didn't make that decision." The doors open into a part of the building Loki's never been to before. Here, the walls and pillars are made of concrete and it's cooler than the rest of the building. A small truck is parked by the door. A long ramp extends from it. Further back are rows and rows of cars. Tony's collection.

Banner and Bucky are also here. Bucky has a trolley stacked with a couple of boxes. He rolls it carefully down the ramp. Banner grunts as a man with long brown hair hands him a large box.

"Believe it or not, most of these boxes are books and clothes," he says, wiping his forehead.

"And these aren't even all the books."

He staggers under the weight of the box.

"Allow me," Loki says stepping into help the struggling scientist.

"I'm fine," Banner grunts. A vein pops out on his forehead as he struggles down the ramp. "Get your own box."

"I'm Alex." The man holds out his hand. "Rosalind's uncle and Sarah's dad."

"Loki." He gives it a firm shake. The man's hand is rough and calloused. A working man. A fair and honest man.

Alex frowns. "You look familiar. Are you one of the Avengers?"

"Newly recruited." Loki smiles. "Only been here for a week or so."

It's a lie, but there's a good chance he'll never see this mortal ever again.

"For some odd reason I had you pinned in the when the Aliens invaded the city. My mistake." He lifts a box and sets it in Loki's arms. "I told Ros not to bring all these books. You can take a girl out of the library, but you can't take the library out of the girl."

Loki chuckles politely. "I am under the impression that you can never have to many books."

"She'll like you then." Alex answers. "Just don't let her buy any more books. I don't want to move more back to Virginia." From the gentle teasing, Loki gets the impression that Alex adores his niece very much. The box rests heavy in his arms as he makes his way down the ramp. Steve has disappeared leaving him alone with these mortals.

The girl, Ros, is intelligent and potentially well-read. Perhaps she could be of use to help him get his magic back and get out of this gods forsaken place. It would take time but Loki knows how to bide his time. He did it on Asgard and he will do it now. Patience is a virtue of a great king. It is also one thing that sets him apart from Thor.

Suddenly, he looks up and locks eyes with a slender, yet athletic girl walking towards him. She has striking hazel eyes and expression of slight defiance on her face. She wears a green shirt with yellow writing that reads George Mason University. Her eyes follow his as they pass each other. Loki glances over his shoulder. Someone slams into him almost forcing him to drop the box.

"You want to pay attention to where you're going, Reindeer Games?" Tony asks. "I know she's pretty, but come on."

"Sorry," Loki growls. But then he looks over his shoulder wondering if she saw that.

"I didn't hire her for you to check her out. Mortals aren't your thing, am I right?"

Loki grits his teeth. "You're in my way. This box is heavy."

Tony frowns. "A big bad god like you affected by a itty bitty box? You must be going soft."

"I have a headache," Loki complains. "And your existence isn't making it any better."

"Suck it, up buttercup," Tony replies. "You are part of a team now."

Loki rolls his eyes as he pushes the button for the elevator. He's joined by another lady who says her name is Jessie, Sarah's mother and Rosalind's brother Ryan, and Steve.

Jessie talks about pizza and beer, but he's only half listening. The pain in his temple grows stronger. His veins burn in his arms like someone carved then with a hot knife. The residual effects from the spell. _How long is this going to last?_ He wonders trying to remember the spell structure. _Days? Weeks?"_

The elevator lurches to a stop, jolting him out of his thoughts. The doors bang open and he follows the two Midgardians into the apartment.

"Did you really have to bring all these mugs?" Alex complains. "You live in a small apartment."

"Yes. And these aren't even all of them."

"Oh my god," Alex groans. "I didn't raise you to be a pack rat."

"I'm not a pack rat."

He hold up a mug. "When are you ever going to use this mug? It has a possum on it and says 'tell me I'm pretty and feed me garbage.'"

"That's Rosalind's actually, and it's her favorite."

"Yeah, sure blame your cousin." He winks and elbows Sarah.

"Mine has a raccoon."

Jessie shakes her head as she and Loki walk down the narrow hallway towards the bedroom. "He's always giving her grief about everything. Oh hello!"

Loki almost slams into the back of her.

Thor stands in the hallway wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist with a horrified expression on his face.

"Brother, we have guests. You could at least make yourself presentable," Loki says, shifting the box to his hip. A smile tugs at his lips.

Thor grabs his arm and hauls him down the hall into his room. "Who are these people and what are they doing here?" He whispers.

"They're family of our new roommate. Which, thanks for telling me about her," Loki whispers back.

"I didn't know about the new roommate." Thor answers.

"What?"

Thor frowns. "Wait. Sarah's cousin, but I thought he was a man."

"Nope. All woman."

"Is she pretty at least?"

"Please don't embarrass me any more. I must get back to building my character." Loki yanks his arm out of his brother's grasp. He pokes his head out of the door. Jessie stands there, holding a box. " Please excuse my brother. He has no manners and acts like he was born in a barn."

"You didn't answer my question," Thor hisses.

Loki glares at him. "How the hell should I know?"

"That's what your eyes are for. Why don't you use them?"

"Will you shut up," Loki growls. "You're embarrassing me."

"That's what brothers are for right?" Alex takes a sip of his beer. He's standing in the doorway of the room where they'd been taking the boxes holding a red tool box.

"Actually, I'm adopted," Loki says.

"You've been carrying that box for a long time. Let me take it from you." Jesse says. "That's excuse Sarah uses with her brothers when they do something to embarrass her."

"What do I do?" Sarah asks appearing around the corner. She's got a bottle of water in her hand.

"Tell people you're adopted."

She grins. "And it's not a lie. I'm adopted. I got lucky with my parents, not so much with my brothers. My sister. She's okay. I guess."

"I should see if they need more help carrying boxes." He says pushing away the small twinge of jealousy that fills his heart. _The difference between us is that your parents love you. Mine do not._

Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own the Avengers or Loki. Marvel owns them.

* * *

The alarm on her phone rings. Rosalind opens her eyes and groans. It takes her a moment to orient herself. New place. The sound of the city below her. _I'm in New York._ The energy around her feels unstable, so she closes her eyes and sets up a temporary magic ward. It's not terribly strong, but it would do for the time being until she could truly cleanse and properly set her intention. If she is good at any kind of magic, it's wards and other defensive magic.

She sits up and rubs her eyes. Her clothes are wrinkled from time on in the car and her not caring to change before she collapsed on the floor of her unmade bed in a sleeping bag. _Six hours of sleep in 72 hours. Haven't done that since college,_ she thinks smugly. At least tomorrow should be easy since it would be orientation and just getting into the system. Maybe meeting some of the Avengers. Even though it would be a Monday and she'd just be getting into the system. It'd be fine. Most of it would be training and company policy.

Her phone quacks signifying a message from Sarah. "Pizza in the main lounge. Twenty-third floor. Everyone's excited to meet you."

 _I should change my clothes. I don't want them to think I'm a complete slob._

Rosalind's impression of the company's day to day operations thus far were they were rather laid back, but Rosalind doesn't want to test that theory. Not on the first day. She looks around her room at the large amount of boxes and empty bookshelves, and dresser that line her walls and fill up her floor space.

The rest of her family had gone to their hotel to rest and take a shower. They'd meet up later tonight to do some sight seeing before they headed back to Virginia in Rosalind's car. It didn't make sense to have both hers and Sarah's car up here.

Heavy footsteps hurry down the hall followed by the loud sound of someone retching. Rosalind grimaces and unfold her legs out from underneath her. _Not how I wanted to start my time here._

The door to his room is slightly ajar. "Hello?" she calls softly. "Are you okay?"

A tall man wearing an emerald green shirt and black jeans hangs over the bowl of the toilet. He grips the basin so hard that his knuckles turn white. His black hair hangs down over his face. Rosalind rushes over and pulls back his hair in time to avoid the stream of putrid vomit. She claps a hand over her mouth to hide her own gagging. _Breathe._ She calculates the distance between her and the sink.

His retching stop and he sags against her legs. She takes a step back to keep falling over.

Suddenly, he whirls around. Rosalind jumps back with both hands up in the air.

"Who are you?" He growls, emerald green eyes boring into her. "Why are you here?"

"Because I heard someone throwing up and I came check on you. I'm your new roommate, Rosalind."

What a hell of an introduction. They'd passed each other carrying boxes, but he had disappeared soon after all of them were carried in.

Before he is able to retort, his body lurches and he claps a hand over his mouth and crawls back to the toilet. Rosalind gathers a few strands of his silky black hair in her hands. "Don't worry. There's no judgment. You're not the first person's hair I've held back so they can puke. We all make questionable decisions."

The man spits a few times and wipes the back of his mouth with his hand. "I'm probably the first god." He answers with a hint of amusement. His voice is a rich baritone and has an accent she's unable to place. British or some variation. It almost sounds like he stepped out of a Shakespearian play.

Rosalind lets go of his hair. This must be Loki. He looks exactly like the pictures plastered over the media after the attacks in New York. Only in the pictures he wore a metal gag and a helmet with horns. _For the God of Mischief he looks awfully human._ Rosalind thinks _. A few months ago he was blowing up New York. Now he's paying homage to the porcelain throne. Funny how things change._ She opens the linen closet in search for a washcloth. They're on the second shelf.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." She answer running the cloth under cold water. "Here, put this on your face and neck. It should help the nausea go away."

"I would rather you just left me to my misery." He winces as Rosalind presses the cloth against his head.

"That is quite the goose egg on your forehead. What the hell happened?" She reaches out to touch it.

"None of your concern." He snatches the cloth from her hand. "Now get out."

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?" He glares at her. "Unless you've have magic to make this headache go away, I don't think you can."

"I have drugs. Do you want them?"

"Get out." He snarls pointing to the door. "I am beyond your help, you puny mortal."

 _I should just let him suffer. He deserves it and it's what he wants._

"Fine." She spits back. "I've had six hours of sleep in the last seventy-two hours. Seven of those hours I have spent in the car driving to from Virginia to New York with yowling cat. I'm not going to stand here and put up with your shit."

"Such language for a lady." He smirks.

"I never claimed to be one."

Loki's shoulders heave and he's leaning over the basin yet again, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. " I didn't ask for you to come to my aid, you mewling quim. I am not some damsel in distress. I am Loki of Asgard."

Rosalind crosses her arms in front of her. "For a god. I thought you would be a bit more impressive than this."

Loki wipes the back of his mouth with his hand. His eyes darken as he crawls to the counter. He picks up a bar of soap and hurls it straight at her. Rosalind barely ducks out of the way as it hits the door frame and bounces away harmlessly.

"Really? You're going to throw things at me? I'm trying to help you, you asshole."

"I said leave."

Rosalind turns to leave, as she does something else flies by her ear and bounces harmlessly on the floor. Did he miss on purpose? She doesn't stick around to find out.

She goes back to her room to change her her shirt at least to appear at least some what some put together. Feeling slightly shaken with her encounter with Loki, she texts Sarah that she'll be on her way soon.

The toilet from Loki's room flushes again. He's really sick. _I can't leave him to suffer as much as I think he deserves it._ Guiltily, she glances at her purse. Her purse lies on the floor by the bed.

"Dammit," she mutters. "I have to be the lesser asshole."

She digs out her pill holder and picks out two ibuprofen and a tylenol out of the small plastic holder. There's an extra bottle of water in there as well. In her search she also finds a half eaten bag of pretzels.

When she returns Loki is bent over the sink brushing his teeth. He rinses his mouth. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah, so when you feel tired of throwing yourself a pity party and want to get out this little circle of hell you're in. Here's some medicine." She sets the three pills on the counter. "Sorry the water isn't cold. And you probably shouldn't take this on an empty stomach. Since you're a god I don't know how delicate your… constitution is." She hands over the water and the yogurt covered pretzels.

He stares at the pills and then looks back at her. His cold gaze cuts into her. She stares back at him determined not to blink. _I refuse to let him scare me._

Finally, he gives a defeated huff along with a dirty look, he pops the pills into his mouth. He takes a swig of water which he promptly chokes on. Some of it dribbles down his chin. It takes him a few more tries but he manages to get the pills down with a fair amount of gagging. The odds are clearly not in his favor.

"I suppose you're delighted?" He sneers.

"At what?"

"At seeing me like this."

Rosalind frowns and crosses her arms in front of her. "Whatever bro. Yeah, I'm so happy to see you suffer that I brought you pills to help make it stop. That makes a lot of sense."

"And what is your name?" He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Rosalind."

Her phone rings in her back pocket interrupting any further explanation.

"Where are you?" Sarah asks. "Did you get lost?"

Her eyes dart to Loki and then away. She puts her hand on her forehead. "Yeah, I slept through my alarm. Don't send a search party. I'm coming."

"Oh good," Sarah answers. "We're getting worried."

"I should at least change my clothes and brush my teeth. I don't want them to think I'm a complete mess."

Loki plucks his toothbrush out of his holder and holds it out to her. Rosalind shakes her head and covers the bottom of her phone. "Thanks, but no. We just met and I'm not that kind of girl."

He returns it to the holder with a confused expression on his face mingled with a mix of hurt.

"Don't dress up. People are wearing jeans." Sarah says.

"Okay. I'll be up in a few." She rings off.

"I never knew mortals to be able to function on so little sleep." Loki answers putting his toothbrush back in the holder. "I'm slightly impressed.

"Lots of tea." Rosalind gestures to the door. "I should go. I hope you feel better. Sarah's a nurse.

She's can probably hook you up with the good stuff it doesn't stop."

"Oh we've met." Loki pulls down the collar to expose the red circles on his chest.

"Yeah," Rosalind answers pulling down her own shirt to expose similar circles. They're just as angry as his. "Been there. Done that. Got the t-shirt. Peanut butter gets off the sticky stuff."

"Is this some sort of strange Midgard tradition?" He cocks head to the side.

"I have a heart thing they check every few years." She shrugs. "It's not a big deal. Anyway. I should go before they come looking for me. Feel better, Loki of Asgard." She curtsies and hurries out the door.

—

The elevator opens putting her directly in the community kitchen and dinning room. The smell of pizza greets her and makes her stomach growl. Sarah sits at the long table with several other people. They're already eating making her feel even worse. She takes a seat next to Sarah.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She says. "I overslept and then I ran into Loki."

"And how did that go?" Tony asks. He pours himself a drink at the bar.

"It was fine." She shrugs as Sarah hands her a paper plate. Fine is a bit of an understatement. She doesn't mention the bar of soap thrown in her direction. From what Sarah's told her, it's par for the course.

Banner and Tony exchange glances. "Maybe that whack on the head did do him some good?"

 _He's got a concussion._ She thinks. _That would also make you vomit. Glad I didn't give him the excedrin migraine._

"Loki is our Avenger in training," Tony explains. "You could say he's doing community service for his crimes against New York so if he lets you in his shady plans let me know. He's also a bit of an ass, but don't take it personally. But on another note, let me introduce you to everyone and go over the basic rules.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asks looking around. "Speaking of Loki."

"He said he wasn't feeling well. Something about his stomach."

"He hasn't been adjusting well to Midgardian food."

"So the basic three rules are stay out of people's stuff, don't be an asshole, and don't drink all the alcohol. "

"Banner, Steve, Bucky, and Thor." He gestures to each of the men. "These two ladies are Sarah and Rosalind. Sarah is our newest nurse and help to Banner. And Rosalind is my archivist."

"Isn't that what JARVIS is for?" Banner asks.

"Well JAVIS is good for that yes, but sometimes his algorithm isn't quite right. It's best to have a human go through and organize it. Or it's filed in the wrong spot. We've got a lot of info in the archive that needs to make sure it's cataloged correctly. We never know when we might need it."

"I was talking to your uncle." Steve turns to Rosalind. "I hear you're quite the markswoman with a bow? You hunt?"

She shakes her head. "Just target shooting. I do it for SCA. The Society of Creative Anachronisms. They're the people who dress up in medieval clothes and try to do it as close to period as possible. I also do some scribe work and fence. Sarah's involved. She does heavy fighting which means she dresses up and armor and has an ax or broadsword and beats people up on the battlefield."

"Hand to hand combat," Steve answers. "I do some myself and so does Thor."

"I'd love to train with you. Maybe learn some new techniques," Sarah says.

"She also does martial arts." Rosalind continues. "I did for a while and then I quit. Didn't have the patience."

Sarah shoots her a confused look, but Rosalind just shrugs. It wasn't a complete lie. Certain forms came easier than others. Besides you don't tell people everything.

"We have an Avenger who is also an archer. His name is Clint Barton. He's currently on vacation with his family."

"Nice," Sarah says. "I wish I was on vacation."

"Unfortunately, New York gets hot in the summer," Tony replies. "And every year it seems like the A/C goes out at least once. We haven't been able to figure out why that happens. There must be a glitch in the matrix."

"I'd like to meet him," Rosalind says.

"That can be arranged," Tony says taking a sip of his drink. "If possible, I'd like to see you shoot.

We could use another archer on our team if that is an opportunity you'd like to explore."

"Rosalind's a Bowman Elite which is one of the top rankings in the SCA," Sarah puts in. "She would be a good fit."

Rosalind blushes at her cousin's praise. "It was something my dad and I always did together. He taught me at a young age. Sarah's really good at fighting too. She shouldn't be overlooked."

The conversation moves back to the SCA and Rosalind finds herself wondering if Loki managed to keep down the painkillers. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and text Sarah. _I think Loki might have a concussion. He's really sick._

"So part of the SCA is that you create a persona. Both Rosalind and I are Vikings. My name is Magna and Rosalind's is Röskva."

"Those are very Asgardian sounding names," Thor comments.

"I respond to both," Rosalind interrupts. "Though you may want to check on your brother. I think he's pretty sick.

—

"Brother?" Thor knocks on the door. "I heard you are unwell.

Loki groans as Thor enters the room. His throat burns from vomiting and his chest aches.

"What?"

"You're not coming to dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Loki rolls away so that his back faces Thor.

"But our new roommate, you have to meet her."

Loki pulls a pillow over his head. "I already have."

"And?" Thor's weight bends the mattress.

"Please just go away," Loki pleads.

"Do you find her attractive?"

"I have a headache." Loki groans and rolls away from his older brother. His head still hurts but the pain is considerably less than before. It no longer feels like a hot poker is going through his eye socket. The burning in his veins has lessened as well. His body must be adjusting to not having any magic. The prospect terrifies him.

"She was concerned about you." Thor pries the pillow off his brother's face. "Something about your stomach."

"Well, you can go tell her that I'm still alive." Loki yanks the pillow away from him. "Unfortunately for both of us."

"So pessimistic." Thor claps his shoulder. "I'll leave you to your misery. And I'll save you a few slices of pizza for later. Maybe you need some beer?"

Loki picks up the book on the night stand and blindly throws it. It bounces harmlessly off Thor's shoulder.

"That's a no then?"

He doesn't answer and waits for his brother to leave before rolling over onto his back. Something is different, but he isn't able to put his finger on it. There's an energy… well a new person joined their living quarters. That's perfectly normal until the energy settles. Loki isn't quite adept at reading auras but he could get a feel for energy, and this didn't feel particular dangerous. A talent he learned from Frigga and one that had served him well. Loki likes to be one step ahead of his opponent. He looks over at the horse on his night stand. Speaking of energy, there would be wards on it, hiding it from sight. This presents a new problem. However, there's no rush, he tells himself firmly. Until then, he'll just bide his time.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
